1. Field of Invention
This Invention relates to recreational prospecting, namely, A Transportable, Self-Contained Recirculating, Wash Plant, for use in washing and separating precious minerals, such as gold and silver, from mineral bearing sand and gravel, located in arid regions, areas with little water and areas that have water use restrictions, due to environmental concerns.
2. Background of the Invention
In the past, various methods have been employed, in the use of water, for the purpose of recreational prospecting. These methods, such as, “slucing”, “highbanking” and “dredging”, use mineral bearing sand and gravel located at or near a water source, such as streams and rivers.
Although these methods have been satisfactory for their purpose, they are not satisfactory for the purpose of prospecting with water, in mineral bearing regions, that are arid in nature, have little water and areas that have water use restrictions, due to environmental concerns.